Vodka Flames
by Toorikosu
Summary: A cute story about Aoshi's kids' training. The incident began with training, the Shinomori Twins were supposed to be under Hyottoko's eye yet abused their lesson and turned it into chaos.


**VODKA FLAMES**

_Summary: The incident began with training, the Shinomori Twins were supposed to be under Hyottoko's eye yet abused their lesson and turned it into chaos.

* * *

_

"Hyottoko-Sensei! Me and Chikara finished our laps and our pushups." Shinyo reported dutifully. His lips parted once more to speak again, yet instead gasped out a painful utterance. "Chikara!" He groaned softly as he covered his abdomen. "It is 'Chikara and I'. Speak with correct grammar skills else you shall be presented as a no-brained twit, twit." Her brother responded with a groan. "Chikara, don't abuse your brother. In exchange, go run some more laps!" Chikara responded with silence and even bowed humbly to her sempai. While the female Shinomori sibling trotted off, the next step of training was explained to Shinyo.

"You're not as strong as me, so you have to deal with oral transference because you're so small. So take this," There was a soft clattering of a substance against metal, and Chikara immediately assumed that the item was made of glass or minerals. "What is this, Hyottoko-Sensei?" Shinyo asked their teacher. Hyottoko mumbled softly, his voice too far away for Chikara's ears to detect his exact words. Hyottoko continued to speak, instructing her brother of their task for that afternoon, yet the words did not reach so far to her as she rounded their training grounds. She could still see their bodies though, Hyottoko's full form displayed for the far length she was. His body was large with skin so naturally dark and vast.

In ways, Hyottoko was like a desert. His skin was as dark as sun-caked sand, and the deprivation of water would form cracks that created his facial features. As in most deserts, Hyottoko would have a dried-up lake-- his mouth. From this lake, no water could be drawn. Rather only heat was emitted from the starching creator, and that was signified for the flames that Hyottoko's main ability was known for. As in all deserts, there was sure to be internal heat. And of course, Hyottoko was famous for internal heating. There were, in fact, barrels of oil within his abdomen that could be ignited for a fiery spraying of flames at his slightest whim. Then there were his arms and legs, the limbs of a desert that stretched out with their almighty power to crush any victim so foolish to fall beneath the sand (les). However this desert is not completely vague of decoration. There is always the white-hot protection of the moon after the sun turns down. This desert moon would be represented by his hakama, in that it protected the traveler's eyes of gazing what's truly underneath therefore being dubbed "protection". Another decoration of Hyottoko was the scraggly bush of hair that covered his head. It wasn't the best nourished of "plants", yet in a desert nourishment wasn't the most common thing within the desert. Even so, being as he was a desert, Hyottoko did deserve some protection for his head against the actual sun above.

Chikara gasped sharply. Hyottoko was leaving? During her observation, she had almost lost count of her laps and assumed she could be acquitted for the remainder. With this thought in mind, she darted to her brother's side. "Shinyo?" She spoke his name rather than the honorific title of "Nii-San". They were twins after all, and the minutes in between meant nothing to her. Yet, it wasn't even the age that based status in Chikara's eye, but strength. Perhaps it was just the subconscious boundaries set by her father's teachings, either way... She and Shinyo were to be considered equals. Her brother gazed over to her, his two-toned hues examining her with a frosty appearance. "Where has Hyottoko run off to?"

Shinyo watched her, his eyes rather glazed and not completely on focus. "I'm not sure... Sensei has some business to take c-care of." Her brow inclined sharply. Shinyo's face seemed to flush at the hiccupping, an action that Chikara found rather curious. They hadn't anything to drink as of late, therefore for what reason could her other half be hiccupping? Rather than questioning, because no great skill could ever be gained if it was just given, she awaited his next response so she could discover herself just what it was that was going around. "What task are we entitled with learning today?" The boy then removed the clattering object from before, and Chikara groaned. "Hyottoko-Sempai gave us vodka?"

Her voice was startlingly high-pitched, a trait that was rather uncommon for her. Yet the situation immediately fell into place. Hyottoko's words, his task for them was so easily unveiled and rather amusing if not charming. Even so, his attentions had been so horribly put to misuse. The action was a simple task really, the basis of training for such an attack was keeping the throat muscles locked in place during the transaction. Hyottoko's words of "oral transference" spoke of exactly this... It was so simple! And yet, Shinyo was such a simpleton.

The task that they should have learned was a simple process of flame throwing. It seems that vodka was Hyottoko's choice for an ignition, even though there were other chemicals that could work just as well. One was meant to intake a mouthful of vodka, if you were unlike Hyottoko and did not have oil within your own body at the beginning, and gain access to a flame. The fire was usually supplied through a match, the wonderful technology that the world created with the automatic fiery-toothpick. Using these two elements, the one using this simple yet effective technique would spit the vodka straight into the flame. The breath of air had to be strong, which was sometimes difficult when given a mouthful of alcohol, as the strength of air would determine the length of the "flame-thrower".

It was so... easy! How could anyone manage to klutz through such an action as spitting? Chikara sighed deeply. "Shinyo, kimi baka! You're not supposed to swallow the vodka!"

* * *

And here would be my letter of warning. I wanted to submit one last thing before I head off, and I might actually submit the next chapter to Sweet Dreams but that hasn't been decided as of yet. Now, when I say "before I head off", I mean farewell. I apologize to those who read my stories, but due to an unfortunate circumstance, I've decided to quit submitting fanfiction to this website. Of course all my works will be presented upon my websites in case you would still like to read them, yet I dislike being falsely accused of forgery, therefore I'm going to take my writings elsewhere. My apologies and deepest gratitude for reading my stories.

Toorikosu


End file.
